


Skirmish

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Team-Up Challenge 'Verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Battle, Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Crossover, Fights, Gen, Goa'uld, Good Guys, Teamwork, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG1 and the Scoobies track down their Goa'uld</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirmish

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFW Amnesty challenge, "Win or Lose," and for the TV-Universe team up challenge, featuring the boss fight between the two teams.

"You're sure they're in there?" Buffy asked as the military team and the scoobies took up positions around the door to the abandoned warehouse.

Teal'c nodded at her. "There is a Goa'uld inside this building," he said. Buffy nodded back. She liked this man, and the way that he took her strength for granted, instead of testing her as his CO did. Of course, bantering with the Colonel wasn't exactly unfun either.

"Just one?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"That's right; shouldn't there be two if Tiamat was looking for Glory?" Willow piped up.

"I only sense one." Teal'c replied. "It is possible that they have separated."

"Or it's possible that your girl's some kind of aberration," Colonel O'Neill said.

"Okay, so we assume there's only one, but don't take chances. Keep your eyes open for the second one," Buffy instructed her team, giving them a last once-over. Xander and Riley were both dressed in military issue - Buffy might have been a little vague on where Xander's military knowledge came from - while Anya and Willow sported jeans and sensible fighting shoes. The Colonel had insisted on his team having the lead, which Buffy was fine with, as long as she was with them. They were followed by her boys, with the girls bringing up the rear, and hopefully staying out of trouble. Willow had an idea for a restraint spell, and Anya was there mostly in case any of Glory's demon minions showed up. All in all, they were as prepared as they were ever going to be, but Buffy could admit that she was grateful for the military backup. Glory was hard to beat, and she'd take any help she could get to protect Dawn.

"Teal'c, take point. Daniel, keep back." O'Neill said.

Buffy moved to stand beside him, directly behind Teal'c. The Colonel frowned, but Buffy had already insisted on taking a leading position, and he didn't argue again.

O'Neill held up three fingers. "On three, two, ONE!"

They burst into the warehouse, and Buffy had only a second to take in the rich furnishings before the soldiers started firing on the two women in the center of the room. She joined them: disliking the weapon, but knowing that her usual close combat style would hinder the others. Glory was there, beside a woman who looked similar enough to be her sister. From the way she withstood the bullets hitting her, Buffy guessed that this would be their Tiamat.

Riley and Xander started firing a moment later, and soon after the hair on the back of her neck told Buffy that Willow had started her mojo. Finally both alien women collapsed, bleeding, and Willow gave a shout. Glowing blue manacles appeared around their wrists and ankles, but neither woman stirred.

"Good job, Will," Buffy said, but she stayed in her defensive stance. Something in the back of her mind was sending up a warning flag, and she didn't want to celebrate prematurely. Could bringing Glory down really be this easy?

Colonel O'Neill approached the two Goa'uld cautiously, and Buffy followed him. By all appearances, they were both out cold and bleeding sluggishly from dozens of bullet holes, but still, Buffy was wary.

"Well that was easy," Xander declared from behind her.

"Xander!" she hissed, but it was too late.

Tiamat's eyes opened, and to Buffy's surprise they were _glowing_. "Hishok tov kree!" she yelled in a deep voice. Instantly the magical restraints on both women vanished, and Buffy heard Willow grunt in pain. Tiamat surged to her feet, grabbing O'Neill and throwing him backwards.

Buffy dropped her gun and jumped at Glory, managing to kick her in the head before the blonde could completely rise. "Don't you stay dead?" she quipped.

"Fool!" Glory snapped. "You can't kill a god!"

Buffy eyed her opponent. "No, but I can kill your wardrobe."

Glory glanced down at her bullet-riddled ensemble. "You little bitch! You ruined my dress!"

While she was distracted, Buffy stole in, landing another solid kick. Glory's head snapped sideways, but her hand came up in time to stop a second kick. Using her own momentum against her, Glory spun Buffy through the air, and she landed hard on the concrete floor.

Furious, Glory stalked over to the fallen Slayer. "You know, I was going to let you live, but now that you've ruined my outfit, you're going to beg for death."

Suddenly she jerked as a dozen bullets slammed into her back. Buffy glanced over and saw Dr. Jackson firing his sidearm at Glory. Behind him, Riley, O'Neil, and Teal'c had Tiamat against a wall and were peppering her with bullets. Willow and Major Carter appeared to be hovering over Xander, who was down.

"Thanks!" Buffy called when the doctor stopped firing. She flipped herself to her feet in front of the wavering Glory and decked her. She followed it with a roundhouse kick and then when the hellgod stumbled sideways, Buffy kneed her lowered face.

"Duck!" Came the call, and Buffy hit the floor as bullets again whizzed towards Glory.

As soon as she heard the gun click empty, Buffy was up again, kicking and punching Glory with all her might.

"Alright, that's enough!" Glory suddenly yelled, her voice deeper than usual. She flung her hand out, and Buffy, remembering what she had been told about the Goa'uld, dove sideways. Bright light shot out of Glory's hand, blinding the Slayer.

When Buffy's vision cleared, she found herself staring into Willow's eyes. "Oh thank goodness!" the witch sighed.

Buffy eased up onto her elbows, and found Major Carter kneeling a few feet away beside a rapidly blinking Dr. Jackson. "What was that?" she asked.

"Hand device," the other woman called back. "Some kind of flash ray that blinded both of you. She escaped while we were distracted."

"She escaped?" Buffy bolted up, looking around frantically. The motion made her head ache, and the rest of the room was still a little blurry, but she could tell that the blonde Hellgod was gone.

"Fortunately, she's the only one," Riley said, walking into her view.

Buffy looked at him, and then past him, trying to focus her watery eyes. She finally made out the shape of the other Goa'uld woman, tightly bound in both chains and magic. She was being guarded by Teal'c and O'Neill, and she didn't appear to be moving.

"We got one of them?" she double checked.

"Yep," Riley confirmed.

"We'll keep her sedated until we get back to the base," Colonel O'Neill said cheerfully. "She's going to be a wonderful bargaining chip when we need it."

"And my problem?" Buffy found herself asking. Sure, it was great that there were no longer two Glories running around, but she had the same problem she had had two days ago. Glory was out there, and she was after Dawn.

"From what I saw, you don't need our help," O'Neill replied.

Buffy squinted at him, but with her bleary eyes she couldn't tell if he was insulting her again or not. "What?"

"Hey, you took on a Goa'uld hand-to-hand and you held your own," the Colonel continued sincerely. "I think you'll have no problem taking out blondie after we're gone."

"You're leaving?" Willow asked, upset.

"We have to." Major Carter said. "We can only keep Tiamat drugged for so long before her body fights it off. We have to get her back to the base, where we have better facilities to handle her imprisonment."

"So we're on our own, again?" Buffy asked sharply.

"She is wounded, O'Neill," Teal's spoke up. "To pursue her now before she could completely heal would give us the advantage."

The Colonel looked between Teal'c and Buffy. "Carter, how long can we wait before we _have_ to get snakeface back?"

"No more than two hours, Sir, and that would be cutting it close."

O'Neill turned to face Buffy again. "Alright, you've got us for an hour and a half. Daniel, you stay here with the other civilians and guard Tiamat. Teal'c, Carter, Finn, you're with me."

Placing a hand on Willow's shoulder, Buffy pulled herself to her feet. "I'm coming with you," she said.

"You? You can barely see!" he scoffed.

Buffy glared at him, and felt Willow's supportive hand on her back. "Maybe you didn't hear me earlier, Colonel. This is my town. Glory is my responsibility. I'm going."

After a long moment the soldier smirked. "Well then, let's get going."


End file.
